fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hibiku Okudan
Hibiku Okudan is a main character in Global Stars, and the center of the group Sexy Chou. In order to pursue his idol career, he acts, sings, and lives as a girl, going by the name Hibiki Okudan. The only people who know about Hibiku's true gender are the school staff, his manager, and the other members of Sexy Chou. His image colors when performing are dark blue and gold. History Hibiku has wanted to be an idol ever since he was a child and began going to auditions when he was 10. He had a lot of difficulty when he was starting because the directors of his auditions hadn't thought of using a male idol, so he failed pretty much all of his early auditions. One time he got so frustrated that he told a director that they could just put him in a wig and do him as a girl, and they did. That was the first audition he passed. Since then he's done all his auditions as a girl. Not long after being accepted in the World Idol Academy Tokyo, he was approached by Anna Lee, the only other student to score a SS on the entrance exam, and was asked to start a unit with her. Personality Hibiku is one of the most energetic people you will ever meet. He is bright, sassy, and not afraid to get in anyone's face, making him one of the, if not the most, popular idols at his school. Hibiku is known for being incredibly over-dramatic with everything he does, taking great pleasure at turning even the most mundane of events into spectacles. Despite being one of the schools top idols and being placed on a pedestal by his peers, Hibiku is quite modest and enjoys giving advice to his classmates. Despite his outward appearance as being cheerful and sarcastic, Hibiku is actually incredibly stressed out most of the time. Hibiku faces more difficulty than any other idol at his school because of his gender. He has to work incredibly hard to keep his strength up without developing too much muscle, pay attention to his voice at all times to not accidentally use his natural one in public, and he has to deal with fanboys on top of it all! His current goal is to gain enough popularity that he can reveal his secret and perform with Sexy Chou as Hibiku without losing fans. Hibiku absolutely hates the group Angel StarPrime, a popular male and female idol group. Whenever he is asked about this, he always has a new reason: their outfits are lame, lyrics aren't catchy enough, bad choreography, etc. Due to these constantly changing reasons, no one knows why he hates them so much, except for his unit mates. Despite his strong dislike for Angstar, Hibiku never goes out of his way to make note of this, generally simply ignoring their existence. Though Hibiku enjoys performing and gets along quite well with his unit, he is conflicted about them. This is mostly because of how Anna bullies other students and views herself as superior. As a result, he occasionally uses his secret to gain leverage when he doesn't like Anna's actions. Relations Hye Yun: Roommate and close friend. Hibiku relies on Hye to check if his wig, make-up, and chest prosthetic are on right. Whenever Hibiku's stress starts to become a problem, Hye is usually who he goes to talk to. He refers to her as "Hye-chan". Anna Lee: Unit mate and close friend. Hibiku finds her a bit overwhelming at times, as she is such a perfectionist, but he truly respects her drive to make everything the best. He is completely oblivious to her feelings towards him. Hibiku normally refers to her as just Anna, no suffix or anything, but when he wants something she wouldn't agree with he calls her "Anna-ki". Despite his respect for her, Hibiku really doesn't like the way Anna treats other idols in the school. Carmen Castro: Unit mate and close friend. Hibiku is constantly amazed by her eye for fashion especially when it comes to making his body look more feminine. Even as friends, he gets into the most arguments with her, since they are both quite stuborn. Hibiku calls her "Carma-chi". Cecilia Arena: Unit mate and close friend. Hibiku occasionally teases her because of how sensitive she is, since he finds her reactions to be rather adorable. But if anyone else does something to upset her, Hibiku is generally the first to punch them in the face. Hibiku enjoys watching Cecilia designing and has even made a few outfits with her. He usually calls her "Cilia-Tan". Hibiku started teasing her to hide the fact that he has a bit of a crush on her. Due to her playful pranks, Hibiku has to be careful around her, especially when she offers him french fries. Affiliated Units * Sexy Chou - Center * ??? - With Cecilia Arena * Lightning - With Haruka Suzume and Aoi Hamasaki Solos: Etymology Hibiku and Hibiki both have the same meaning, which is "Echo" or "Resonate". Okudan means "Billion Bullets" Q&A's Introduction What position are you within the group? Within Sexy Chou, I'm the center. It's a lot of responsibility to be the face of such a popular group, but I'm luck enough to have great teammates to make it easier. What is your first impression of your fellow Sexy Chou members? Ah, the rest of Chou is pretty great, wouldn't you think? Anna is our leader, and she is someone who I find very respectable. Sure, she's a bit of a perfectionist, but in this industry, that's a good thing! Then there is Hye-Chan~ Hye and I are pretty close. She's really quite sweet and has such a great fashion sense! Carmen is great, but to be honest, I have a hard time being around her for long periods of time.. I mean, she's really great, but everyone knows just how stubborn she can be! And lastly is Cecilia. Cecilia can be intimidating to others with her tough look, but she's really a cinnamon roll! I really like her~ Favourite food? .....French fries.... I love them so much, but the rest of Chou tells me I need to cut back on them or I'll lose my figure... Favourite drink? Cola. I like fizzy stuff, okay? Favourite animal? I have to think about this one for a moment.... My favorite animal? Probably Raccoon Dogs. They are really cute and fluffy, but they also look cool.. Between sleeping and eating, which one is better? I'd probably pick sleeping. Nothing like a nice nap after a good workout to wind down, right? What's your favourite subject? I like gym best. I mean, you get to be outdoors while training, it's great! What's your star sign? I'm a Pisces, though I don't really believe all this stuff about astrology to be honest.. Tell me a skill (besides singing/dancing/playing a music insturment) that you are good at? Believe it or not, I'm a pretty good chef. Okay, that's probably not the right word to use... I'm just really good with a grill. Favourite type of weather? I kind like it when it snows. Trivia: *His audition grade is SS. He and Anna Lee are the only idols to have this grade. *Hibiku is named and based off Miyazaki's singing alias, in which she sings as a male. *Hibiku is the only idol to have more than one singing voice, having one female and three male. (the 3 male ones have a very similar sounds, just gives him more songs) *Hibiku is incredibly jealous of the male members of Angel StarPrime for having the popularity they do without concealing their gender. This is why he hates them so much. *Hibiku refers to Angstar Prime as Lamestar Prime. *Hibiku is the first male character on this wiki. *The only times Hibiku doesn't wear his signature leather collar are when he is sleeping or bathing. *Hibiku's favorite food is French Fries. If anyone near him has some, he will always ask if they're gonna eat them. *Aside from singing and dancing, Hibiku is also skilled at playing guitar and piano. *All of Hibiku's voices are Nico Nico singers Gallery Hibiku.png|Hibiku Hibihye.png|Hibiku and Hye Chou.png|Hibiku with Anna and Carmen SC_main_1.jpg|Hibiki's unit stage costume Hibilia2.jpg|Hibiku and Cecilia Category:Global Stars Characters Category:Sexy Chou Category:Male Category:Idols Category:Cool Idols Category:User: Miyazaki11 Category:Crossdressers Category:Global Stars